Pointless Life
by Weffie
Summary: Last chapter posted! A girl from Kai and Tala's past has the worst luck. She struggles with life and her life is just pointless. Detailed LEMON in last chapter! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Wat's up people? New story here. I luv new stories so you better get use to it. Well here's the first chappy.

Chapter 1

My silver hair flew behind as I tried to pick up speed. I could hear them right behind me, still chasing me. I knew if I stopped, they would kill me. My beyblade was in my hand. The last battle I experienced had damaged it, so I can't use it now at this moment.

It's getting hard to see now cause there is no street lights. I see an alleyway and pray there don't notice me run into it. I sighed as they ran past. Then behind me in the alleyway I heard a footstep. I slowly turned around and screamed. A familiar man pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I stepped back as he smirked. Next thing I knew a bang was heard and I screamed.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My light purple eyes flew open as I breathed deeply.

"It was only a dream. A fucken dream." I said out loud to no one.

I looked at my clock. 7am. Damn I had school today. My first day here in Japan. I suppose your wondering who I am. My name is Natasha Royds. I am 17 years old and live with my brother and Aunty.

The town I just moved to has a rich part and a poor part. I live in the poor part. Well what can you expect. My whole life has been shit. That dream I just had was a memory from my past. Yes I really was shot. I have a stupid scar on my stomach to prove it. The person that shot me was indeed my father. At the moment he's on the run for murder. That includes murdering my mum. That was 4 years ago. We moved here from Russia to make sure he can't find us. I think he wants to kill me so bad. If I had the guts I would kill him first. During that time four years ago, he raped me and I'll never forget it either.

I decide to finally get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Damn I look like shit." I muttered to myself.

I headed down to the kitchen to find my brother. Yep there he was. His brown hair visible behind the newspaper.

"Hey dipshit. You mean you can actually read?" I mocked at him.

He put the paper down and stared at me with his dark blue eyes.

"Shut up. Oh my god. You look like shit!" He mocked back.

"Shut it." I replied and headed back to the bathroom for a shower. 15 minutes later I headed back to my

Room dripping wet and started looking for my new uniform. At last I found it. I placed my short, tartan skirt on with my white polo top, which had the school's logo on it. In my opinion, its gay. I brushed my hair and placed it in a rough ponytail. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and left for school.

I have to walk to school cause we don't have a car. Oh well. A 20 minute walk won't kill me. At least I don't think.

I cursed as I forgot to put on my wrist bands. I grabbed them from my bag and put them on. It might sound bad but for the last four years I have been cutting myself. I don't give a shit what people think. It's my life, my body so fuck them.

Suicide is a different matter. I won't deny that I haven't tried it. I have and failed. Oh well. Might as well live.

I raised my head as I see my school in front of me. Shit. It's huge and posh. Great. I walked in the gates and head for the office. I entered the office but as I turned the corner, I ran into someone well build. I'm only saying that cause they knocked me straight on my ass. I growled and looked up to see a boy with long black hair that's tied into a ponytail. He smiled and offered me his hand.

"No thanks." I muttered meanly and pushed myself up.

"Sorry. I'm new here. The names Ray." The boy said to me.

I frowned. So this was Ray from the Bladebreakers? I thought nothing more and walked off but as I did I spoke to him once more.

"Watch where you're going."

I have an attitude problem. Get over it.

After getting my timetable, I headed to my first class. Maths. This was going to be a fantasic week. NOT!

I walk in to find the whole class there. Damn I was late. Oh well. The teacher smiled sweetly at me.

"Do you want to introduce yourself?"

I snorted.

"No."

Her smile faded.

"Fine take a seat next to Tyson."

I always play the game. I smiled then looked at her innocently.

"Who's Tyson?"

The class gasped.

The teacher pointed to Tyson, who still had his red hat on.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

I sat down next to Tyson. I ignored the stares from the idiots around me.

The teacher went on with her algebra. Half way through the lesson, I got majorly bored. I scrunched up some paper and chucked it at the teachers head. I nudged Tyson so he looked up. The teacher thought it was him.

"Tyson Granger! Detention."

I sniggered. Tyson looked furious.

The bell went so I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I pushed my way through the students in the hallway and headed out the front. I walked out of the school grounds.

"Stuff the stupid school lessons." I muttered and headed towards the main street.

This fic is quite dark so beware. Please R&R.

Weffie


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another Chappie! Don't forget to R&R at the end of it. And I'd like to thank my reviewers. THANKS! On to the chappy.

I dragged myself along the main street. _Stupid bladers. Stupid School._ I looked at the windows of shops I was passing, not paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly I felt myself run into something solid and hit the ground.

"Twice in one day. What are the odds?" I muttered to myself.

The sound of laughing reached my ears so I pushed myself up and looked at the person that I ran into. It was a boy around my age with blood red hair and blue eyes. Fuck I knew who he was. Tala Valkov. I hope he doesn't remember me. I was at the abbey with him but I don't thinks he remembers. Thank god.

"Hey watch it dude." I snarled.

He looked at me.

"You ran into me."

"Hey it takes two, to run into each other. If you had been paying attention then you would have walked around me."

"Hn. You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. I kept my cool.

"Sorry I don't hang with asses like you. Now I have to go. I have better things to do."

I walked around them and walked away.

Now where should I go? This is so boring. I figured I should go back to the school and go to class for once. I'd rather keep my ass.

I started heading back to the school keeping my head down only lifting it too see where I was. When the school came into view I sighed sadly. I headed in and looked at my timetable. Room 54. Bloody Hell. One: I didn't know where the room is and Two: I so don't wanna sing.

I walked along the hall then gasped. Room 54. Just my luck. Breathing deeply I walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I closed my eyes and concentrated then I snapped them open and death glared them with my famous look. It was scary when I tried. Everyone looked away but then the snobby, middle aged teacher looked at me.

"Hello dear. Take a place at the stand next to Kai and Ian."

MORE BLOODY BLADERS. I mentally cursed then headed over to the empty stand. I looked at the sheet of paper the teacher handed me at that moment. Unknowingly I spoke out loud.

"Joy to the world? Are they kidding me?"

"Hn. That's what I thought too."

I looked to my right to see another one of Tyson's friends. Kai Hiwatari. His blue hair looked like it had never seen a brush. But it suited him. So did his eyes.

WHAT? Did I just think that?

I groaned inwards then turned to look at Kai.

"Why did you pick Music Hiwatari? I can't imagine you singing."

"I didn't. I had no choice. Why did _you_ pick it then?"

I growled. "I didn't."

"Hn"

Stupid boys. Stupid questions.

"Ok people. Let's sing our song. From the top. 5,6,7,8." The teacher called.

The class started singing.

_Joy to the world_

_All the boys and girls_

_Joy to the fishes of the deep blue sea_

_Joy to you and me_

This is boring. I should of stayed up the street. I glanced at Kai. He looked bored too. Then suddenly he looked at me too. We both shared a gaze that said to each other: This is Boring.

Then at that great moment the bell went. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. Unfortunately bumping into Kai on the way out. But the worst thing was that there was water on the floor. I slipped backwards and my book flew up in the air but as I fell I felt someone grab me but they slipped too and I ended up on top of them. I opened my eyes and locked gazes with auburn eyes. Damn. Kai!

"um…."

For some strange reason, I felt my cheeks burning. Please tell me I WASN'T blushing.

I shook my head and pushed myself up, using his hard toned chest as the ground.

"Thanks." I said not looking at him. I picked up my books and walked out.

"Well that was embarrassing." I muttered to myself.

I headed out the back of the school trying to find somewhere to sit. Then I spotted a familiar site. A group of kids, smoking. I walked over. I headed over to someone who looked like they might be ok and might be the leader. He had silver hair and green eyes. He was about 6ft and quite muscly. I stood in front of him.

"Hey got any smokes?"

He looked at me up and down.

"Sure babe."

He pulled out a white box and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled out two. I gave him back the box.

"No prob. You new here?"

I smiled.

"Yer its my first day."

"Well the name's Sam. What's yours?"

"Natasha. But Tasha's fine."

He smiled. I smiled back and lit up one of the smokes and took a drag.

"Man that feels good." I sighed.

Sam laughed.

"Been awhile?"

"Yer bout a week." I replied. I looked at a group of boys walking past us. SHIT! There's Kai and he looks like he wants to kill me. Wait, he doesn't even know me. Screw him. Well not really.

Just then the bell went. I groaned and looked at my timetable. History. I groaned before noticing Sam looking over my shoulder.

"History ay?"

"Yer."

"Hmm. Will you give me the pleasure of skipping history with me?"

I smiled.

"Sure."

I grabbed his arm and allowed myself to pulled away from the school.

Yer I know its Short but I'm tired and my arms are sore. Please R&R.

Weffie


	3. Chapter 3

New chappy here. Sorry it took so long. Please R&R.

Yawning slightly I fall on my bed. I'd just got home for hanging out with Sam. He seems cool. He took me all over the town and showed me where things are. Suddenly I heard a bang on my black door. Sighing sadly I opened it, knowing who it was. In walked my aunty. Walked isn't the right word. Staggered. She staggered in. She was drunk. Again. As always.

"Natasha Michelle Royds! You are in deep shit."

This can't be good.

"What did I do?" I answered.

"DON'T BACKCHAT ME"

I stepped back knowing exactly what happened last time. Sure enough, her hand flew out and I dodged. She just missed me.

I never hit back. It doesn't seem right.

"Calm down" I whispered.

She looked at me threateningly.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU BITCH"

Her fist flew out but I wasn't fast enough.

SMACK

The force of it knocked me on the floor. I didn't have time to recover or protect myself as she started to kick me in my ribs. Black started to cloud my eyes when I heard someone run in and pull my aunty away from me. I looked up to see my brother pushing my aunty out of the room. He succeeded and closed the door. He walked over and pulled me to my feet and put me on my bed.

"Are you alright?" His voice was full of concern.

I nodded, knowing I wasn't alright.

My brother, John, sighed sadly. He wasn't smart but he knew that I was lying.

"Look just stay in here for awhile. Until she calms down"

I nodded again. My eyes were blank and emotionless.

My brother sighed and walked out, closing the door on his way. I waited a minute until he couldn't hear then I picked up a lamp and threw it against the door in frustrated.

"I hate my life! I hate it, I hate it."

I fell on the floor and pulled my knees into my chest and started crying. The tears felt warm against my cold face and I felt worthless.

I felt under my bed and pulled out a metal box. I opened it and pulled out a rag and a razor. I rolled up my sleeve and began cutting. I released all my emotions and I felt in control. I sighed and stopped and placed the rag over the cut.

After a minute or so, I stood up and layed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My eyes shot open and I turned my alarm off. School again. Damn. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I looked horrible. I had bruises everywhere and I knew that makeup would do nothing.

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Hissing slightly when it hit the cuts on my arms. I stayed under the water staring into space for a few minutes until I realized I was going to be late.

I hopped out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into my room and pulled out my clothes and got dried and changed. I wasn't concerned about the gayness of the clothes today. I was too depressed.

Grabbing my bag I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where my brother was.

"Hey" he said weakly

"Hey" I replied blankly

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. John had a frown on his face but I didn't care much.

"I got to go. I'm going to be late."

His face expression changed fast.

"But you haven't eaten anything!"

"I'm not hungry" I replied and before he could say anything I walked out the house.

The walk to school seemed long and all too soon, the school came into view.

I sighed sadly and walked into the grounds. I could feel people looking at my bruises but I didn't care.

I walked into the hall and headed for my locker. I opened it up and grabbed some books. As I went to shut it, I found someone had bet me to it. Looking up my eyes met with auburn ones. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" My voice was blank. And Kai noticed.

"Where did you get those bruises from?"

"None of your business" I snapped back.

I walked away from him and headed for my class.

I walked into the class, seeing as I was early as no one was there. I sat down on my seat and waited. This was going to be boring. History isn't my favorite subject.

People started to slowly enter but I didn't care. I just wanted to be somewhere else.

A girl with brown hair sat next to me. She looked at me confusingly.

"Are you new here?"

I looked at her

"Yer."

She smiled softly at me

"Cool. My name's Hilary"

"Mine's Natasha. Call me Tasha."

Hilary smiled and nodded.

"Do you wanna sit with me at Recess?"

I smiled at her

"Sure"

"Cool."

At that moment the teacher walked in and started the lessons. I stared into space, not interested in World War II.

Not too long later, the bell brought me out of my trance. I grabbed my stuff and stood up. Hilary grabbed her stuff too and followed me out of the room.

She led me outside to a tree where a group of boys sat. She stopped in front of them and turned to me.

"Tasha, these are the bladebreakers."

I frowned. So far I've had a bad impression on Ray, Tyson and Kai. Hilary started to introduce them.

"Ok the boy with the red hat is Tyson, Ray's the Chinese guy, Max is the blonde, Kenny is the one with the laptop and Kai is the one with blue hair."

I looked away as I spoke. "Hey"

I could feel them all looking at me.

"Sit down if you want"

I looked at Max thankfully.

I sat down. "My name's Tasha."

Tyson looked at me. "You're the girl who got me detention."

I nodded looking depressed.

They all sensed it.

I had tears in my eyes and they noticed it but before I could say anything, someone called me.

"Oh my god. Natasha?"

I turned around and saw….

Cliffy! I'm evil I know. Lol. Please R&R

Weffie


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for you all!**

Flashback:

"Oh my god. Natasha?"

I turned around and saw….

End of flashback

I turned around and saw a boy with lilac hair. Omg. Bryan. Another guy from the abbey and the worse part is he remembers me.

"Hi Bryan" I said in a what would be cheerful voice.

"Bet you thought I forgot you Tasha. You're not hard to forget."

Without looking at the bladebreakers, he came over and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed sadly then forced a smile.

"Living here with me aunty and bro. And I go to this school. As of the other day."

A look of horror pasted his face.

"But your aunty is…she…"

I gave him a stare which said to shut the hell up. He stopped. He looked at the Bladebreakers for the first time.

"Why are you sitting with _them_?"

The bladebreakers death glared Bryan.

"Because _Bryan, _they're my friends."

"Oh. Ok. Well does Tala know you're here? I mean you guys use to be an item."

My eyes widened and I death glared Bryan. I could feel the Bladebreaker's eyes on me.

"Well he saw me but he doesn't remember me and that's the way I want it to stay Bryan. Don't mention anything to him. Or Ian, or Spencer."

"But-"

"No buts Bryan. Keep your mouth closed."

Bryan was unsure of what to say. He just nodded and walked off.

Great. Now I had to face the Bladebreakers. I turned around to face them with a forced smile.

"So…"

They all spoke at once.

"How do you know them?"

"What did he mean you and Tala were an item?"

"Wow you're death glare's as good as Kai's!"

"Shut it!"

They all stopped and looked at me.

"You really wanna know?" I asked in pissed off voice.

They nodded.

"Fine. I use to live in Russia and when I did, I trained with the Demolition Boys and Tala and I were an item for awhile. Then something changed and I left. No more questions."

They all looked at me with their mouths open. Luckily the bell went at that moment. I stood up and walked away. I had Physical education theory. Cant be that bad.

"Sex. Sex is dangerous. Don't have it. You get diseases and you die. Look this lesson I want you all to write half a paper promising me you wont have it."

Wat the -? Was this teacher on drugs? I mean geez. What is he? A virgin most likely.

Just then a tall guy walked in. Sam. He smiled at me and I smiled back. But was my smile real?

"Ar! Sam my boy. This lesson we are doing a essay thing. Write half a page on promising me you won't have sex."

Sam smirked then sat down.

"But sir, I can't write that."

"Why not?"

"Well because sir, I'm not a virgin."

"NO! But Sam, you could die."

"At least I'd die happy"

I sniggered. The teacher turned to the rest of the class.

"Please tell me everyone has been good."

I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Royds?"

"I can't do the essay either."

I smirk while the teacher gulped.

"Why, Why not?"

"Same reason as Sam"

Sam sniggered while the teacher got angry.

"That's it. Detention for you and Sam."

I shrugged.

"Ok."

"After class"

"Whatever"

Hmmm. I only hope my aunt doesn't find out.

I spent the next half hour wondering what it would be like to run away.

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts.

Everyone headed out while Sam and I stayed back. The teacher pulled out two pieces of paper.

"You are to write about your stupidity and then promising not to do it again."

I raised my eyebrow. As if I had a choice. Rape wasn't exactly how I intended my first time to be.

Sam just shrugged. The teacher gave out the papers.

"I'll be back."

He walked out. Sam and I looked at each other.

"This is so stupid." Sam said to me.

"I know. He must be a bloody virgin." I laughed and so did Sam.

I stopped laughing and so did Sam.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

I looked at Sam.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Wanna come to this party with me?"

I thought it over. Alcohol and me don't mix but oh well.

"Yer. Ok. Sounds like fun"

"Cool"

I ran into the yard. I had to run all the way home from school. If my aunt finds out, I'll be in so much shit. Silently I opened the door and tried sneaking in. Suddenly something large and heavy hit my head. I scream and fell to the floor and for a swift moment, I blacked out. I woke all too soon as my aunt was literally beating the crap out of me.

Without warning, she kicked my stomach, which I wasn't protecting. I whimpered slightly. I could smell the alcohol. I wonder if there's ever a time when she isnt drinking.

I couldn't move and I realise my brother isnt here. How long will this last?

My aunt banged the wall and the next second, a photo hits the floor next to my head. Tears form in my eyes as I look at my parents. It seemed so long ago….

Flashback:

A girl around 14 walked outside in the snow in front of Valkov Abbey. Her hands lie in her pockets as she tries to keep warm.

"Where is she?" She says to the wind.

She was waiting for her sister. She was in an important meeting with her boyfriend's father Boris apparently.

A boy around the same age came out to Tasha. Her boyfriend Tala.

"Hey…"

Tasha sensed his nervousness.

"What is it Tala?"

"Nothing nothing."

Tasha frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

A few minutes pasted in silence before Tasha couldn't take it.

"That's it. I'm going in."

"Tash, no."

Tala grabbed her wrist.

Tasha turned around.

"Tala what do you know that I don't?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tasha pulled herself out of his grip and took off down the hall. Tala stopped briefly, with a sad look on his face before running after her.

Tasha came to the door and went to open it.

"Tash no!"

Ignoring Tala, she opened it and walked in.

The sight was what haunts her everynight. Her sister, Nardi lied dead on the floor while Boris was holding a gun. Her brother lied on the floor barely alive but badly beaten.

Tasha screamed. Boris looked at her with a smirk.

Unsure what to do, she turned to Tala, who had the look of sorry on his face. She pushed past him and ran.

Tala took one look at his dad and ran after her.

Tasha fell on the snowing, sobbing and crying with that image in her head. Her sister was dead…Killed by her trainer.

She felt an arm lift her up. She looked up to meet Turquoise eyes. For one brief moment, her sadness left her, instead she was feeled with anger. She renched her arm out of Tala's grip.

"You..you knew! How could you? I hate you..I never want to see you again." She turned and went to walk away but Tala grabbed her wrist.

Using all her strength, Tasha turned around and punched Tala, knocking him to the ground and with a final cry, Tasha took off.

End of flashback

Normal POV

Tasha's eyes flew open, and with a sudden burst of energy, she jumped up and ran out of the house.

"Get back here you slut!"

Ignoring her aunt, Tasha ran.

She found herself in the streets, cold and tearful. She couldn't believe how painful the memory was. It was so long ago. She found an alley way and was about to turn into it before…

"Tash…"

Tasha looked up to find the one person who had betrayed her. And his turquoise held the regret she had expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback: **

Tasha's eyes flew open, and with a sudden burst of energy, she jumped up and ran out of the house.

"Get back here you slut!"

Ignoring her aunt, Tasha ran.

She found herself in the streets, cold and tearful. She couldn't believe how painful the memory was. It was so long ago. She found an alley way and was about to turn into it before…

"Tash…"

Tasha looked up to find the one person who had betrayed her. And his turquoise held the regret she had expected.

**End of Flashback**

She took a step back.

"What the hell do you want….?" It was so rare to see her cry. Yet here she was, crying.

Tala took a step forward. He noticed the wetness in her eyes. "Tash…Why are you crying?"

She snorted. "It's so fucken ironic that whenever I think of… it… you turn up!"

Tala's eyes looked down. He knew what she meant.

"You're thinking of _her_ aren't you?"

She sniffed. 'Stay strong… stay strong… don't cry in front of him…..'

Tala looked at her sympathetically. "Tasha, I…-"

"Save it Red! I don't want to hear your sad ass excuses." With that, she turned and bolted off.

God why was the world so against her?

She kept running, not really looking where she was going. Tears were still pouring down her face.

She stopped running, panting, hunched over. Slowly she looked up. She was at a river. Walking over, she sat down on a rock. She closed her eyes and took in the silent area.

Suddenly she heard leaves crunching behind her, the footsteps of someone coming closer.

'Please tell me that loser didn't follow me…'

"Why can't you just FUCK OFF Tal-". She turned around and came face to face with someone… but it wasn't Tala.

"Kai…."

"Hmph… something in your eye I take it?"

She 'hmphed' back and stared back out to the river.

Kai sat next to her. "You had a run-in with Tala ay?"

"How did you-?"

"You were going to mention his name."

Tasha sighed mentally. Why was Kai so smart?

"Hn."

Kai looked at her. "I want to talk to you about something."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Do I have any choice?"

"None"

"Then proceed."

Kai sighed. "I saw you hanging with Tinnerman."

"Wha?" Ok now she was confused. "Who?"

"Sam Tinnerman."

Tasha's eyes narrowed. "What's so bad about Sam? I don't need a lecture Hiwatari"

"He's a bad person."

"So am I but you don't hear me bitching and crying."

Kai's eyes narrowed back. "I'm serious. He's known for-"

She stood up. "Look. I. Don't. Care. He's the only friend I've got at the moment who isn't famous with a stick up their ass."

"No but he's infamous… well his rep is anyway."

"Hiwatari, go spend your time patronizing someone else… if he fucks up my life well, put it this way, it's not like I'll notice."

With that, she turned around and walked off, leaving Kai to sigh to himself and curse mentally.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Tasha's POV**

I headed home, totally forgetting about why I was crying and ran off in the first place. I walked through the door, only to be greeted by my drunk and extremely pissed Aunty.

Shit...trust my memory to lag on me when I need it most…

"Where were you, you little slut?"

I sighed. "I went for a walk?"

"Oh yer… working those corners ay whore?"

My eyes narrowed. I was really not in the mood for this. "Fuck off.."

Her eyes narrowed too. "What did you say to me?"

"I said 'FUCK.OFF'. Can't your brain comprehend that?"

She grabbed a vase and threw it at me but I ducked just in time.

I bolted up the stairs and into my room, ignoring her screaming insults about how I was 'going to pay'.

I decided to have a shower. I headed into my adjoining bathroom and stripped.

I turned on the shower and ducked straight under, hissing slightly as the hot water hit my skin.

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

I looked on the shower floor and saw a razor. I picked it up. Why was life so complicated? I looked at my legs. I don't know anymore. I use to be a coward but now…

I slashed the razor across my legs, blood drawing instantly. Everything started going out of view as darkness covered my eyes. The last thing I felt was the tiled floor of the shower before I blacked out …

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

My eyes fluttered open. The room was pitch black. I was still lying on the shower floor, being hit by ice cold water.

I sat up and slowly and painfully stood up. I turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower. There was patches of dried blood on my legs. I reached for a towel and wrapped myself in it.

I dragged my feet into my room and fell on my bed.

Wow …… life really did suck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends Em-Chan!!! Because she kept telling me to write this chapter. Wuv you Em!!

* * *

**

**Tasha POV**

It wasn't until late morning the next day until I woke up. I'd been up no later than 5 minutes before my phone start vibrating with a text message. I flipped open the phone and read it.

'_Hey Tash_

_Meet me at 12, at the park near ur house_

_Love Sam xox' _

Great…. My legs are killing me and I have to try and walk normally. I got up, dragged myself to the bathroom and cleaned myself up.

I walked back to my room and pulled on some jeans and a spaghetti top. I redid my makeup to cover up all the bruises and lies. And finally I fixed my hair.

I looked at the clock. 11:29am. I decided to head over to the park early before auntzilla decided to _speak_ to me.

_By speak I totally mean scream and kill…_

I walked down the stairs, carefully looking around and trying to be quiet. I made it to the front door and looked around. My aunty wasn't home…. That's so unusual.

I walked down my front drive way and down the street. The park was just around the corner. When I reached it, I headed over to a swing and sat on it, rocking slowly.

My legs were in so much pain but I was determined not to let that show.

At 12 o'clock, Sam turned up. He walked over and sat on the swing next to me.

I nodded at his presence. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him frowning.

"You seem awfully quiet today… something wrong?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine" I looked at him and forced a smile.

Sam still seemed unconvinced but didn't press the matter. Fortunately he changed the subject.

"So you coming to that party tonight?"

I shrugged. I didn't really feel like socializing with anyone but if I stayed at home, who knows what might happen.

"Yer whatever"

Sam grinned. "Good. It will take your mind off whatever's on there"

_Not likely…_

I nodded, not voicing my true thoughts.

God sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to fake it all.

Sam seemed to be cheerier all of a sudden. "Well the party starts at 7 so I'll pick you up then ok?"

I nodded again. "Yer… cool"

Sam grinned before heading off. I watched his retreating form before I got the courage to stand up and walk home again.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Tasha walked into the house, the quietness of it scaring her. It was like a horror movie… all is silent until the monster jumps out.

She sighed and headed towards the stairs, the floor creaking loudly. Then suddenly "it" leaped out.

Her aunty tackled her, knocking her to the ground.

"Fuck!!" Tasha mentally cursed herself. _'Shouldn't have said that' _

Her auntie's eyes narrowed. "Slut!!!" Her fist swung out and hit the wall as Tasha ducked and bolted to her room.

She looked around her room frantically and pushed her cupboard in front of the door so her aunty couldn't run in and attack her.

She dragged her legs over to her bed and sat down. '_I'm sorry I couldn't be sooo perfect' _

Loudly banging on her door interrupted her thoughts. Her aunty was trying to get in. Through the door she could hear the muffled insults.

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE!!!!"

Sighing, Tasha lied back on her bed and ignored her aunty.

"I won't cry… I won't cry… I won't cry" she kept repeating to herself, hugging her knees and rocking back and forward.

She glanced over at her clock and read the time. 6:37pm.

"Time to get ready I guess"

She sat up and looked around. Her room was starting to get dark, but she realized that she liked the dark… she felt like she could hide and no one could see her pain.

She started looking through her clothes trying to decide what to wear. Her hair hung around her face limply and her eyes seemed to be dead.

Finally she decided on a black short puffy skirt and a pink tank top with pink knee high socks and her black converses. She tied her hair back into a high ponytail and fixed up her makeup.

She looked at the time. 6:58pm. Tasha went over to her window and looked out the window. Sam was waiting by his car at the front of her house. He waved at her and she nodded in return before carefully climbing out the window.

* * *

**Meanwhile Else Where**

"Ok Tala… remind me again why you are dragging me to this party?"

Tala's mouth curved into a smirk. "Because Kai it is fun and you need to socialize"

Kai glared at Tala. "Like hell I do."

"And there's my point right there"

"Hmph" was the only answer that emerged from the bluenette.

Tala and Kai walked into the party.

"Ok we've been now let's go."

Tala sighed. "Please… do me a favor and pretend that you are actually normal." He went over to an eski and pulled out two beers and shoved one in Kai's hand. "Live a little Hiwatari."

"Fuck you Valkov."

Tala smirked and shook his head before walking away to chat to some guys.

Kai sighed and looked over at the door.

Tasha and Sam walked in. Kai's eyes immediately went to her. _'She looks so sad… well of course, she's with him.'_

Sam turned to Tasha. "I'll go get us some drinks k?" He headed off into the crowd.

Tasha hugged herself feeling very uncomfortable.

Kai was just about to walk over and speak to her when Sam appeared next to her with drinks. He handed her a bottle of raspberry vodka and watched her closely as she took a sip.

Kai's eyes narrowed. _'What is he up too?' _

Sam looked over the crowd, eyes locking with Kai's momentarily. "Come on babe, let's go mingle." He then led her away out of Kai's sight.

Tala headed over to Kai. "You look … happy" He said seeing Kai's deadly glare at the spot Sam was just in.

"Tinnerman is here… with Natasha."

Tala's eyes narrowed too. "Keep an eye on him… I don't trust him."

Kai nodded. "I'll fucking kill him if he hurts her."

* * *

**About an hour later**

The music was blasting. Most people were totally drunk by now and we dancing dangerously.

Sam and Tasha were in the middle of the crowd dancing. Tasha's arms wrapped around Sam's neck as she swayed loosely off him. Sweat covered her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, listening to the bass of the music as she pressed herself against Sam.

Sam smirked and leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Tasha nodded.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Sam pulled Tasha outside.

Kai scanned the crowd. _'Where are they?' _

He tapped Tala on the shoulder who was hooking up with a random girl.

"Dude what?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. "I can't find them."

Tala looked back at the random girl to find she was gone. "Ok let's look for them… who fucking knows what he's up too."

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

Tasha's head was spinning. She wasn't aware of anything, only that someone was on top of her, their hands wondering. She couldn't make out who it was. Her mind was screaming that this was wrong… that she should try and stop this. But her body couldn't move. It was if she was paralyzed.

The person's hands roughly pulled off her top. Their hands grabbing her painfully.

She felt her attacker push her down on the seat of the car they were in.

"S-stop.." She managed to say, but it only resolving in a hand placed firmly over her mouth, stopping anymore words she wished to express.

She felt the person remove her panties and push her skirt up. She tried to push the person off her, the realization starting to sink in.

All she got from that was a slap across the face. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as her attacker roughly pushed into her.

It continued on as they moved in and out of her hard. She stopped biting her lip when after a few more thrusts, they pulled out of her.

Before she could do anything, the attacker dragged her out of the car.

The last thing she saw before passing out was the person getting back in the car and driving away.

* * *

**With Kai and Tala **

"Where the fuck are they?!?" Kai was getting desperate now.

"Kai chill man." But Tala seemed to be frowning too.

"Chill? FUCKING CHILL? WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING TO HER!!!"

Tala and Kai were shoving people out of the way frantically looking for her.

"Maybe we should look outside Kai?"

Kai nodded in response before practically running outside.

Tala and Kai searched the area. Suddenly Tala froze with an edge of shock and worry in his voice. "Kai…" He pointed towards a figure on the ground.

Kai and Tala bolted towards her and knelt down next to her.

"Tasha…"

Kai was shaking with anger. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Tala, being gentle as if scared he was going to break her, tried to pull her skirt down to cover her up. He felt as if he wanted to throw up.

They looked over Tasha. Her lip was bleeding and she had bruises on her face as well as the rest of her body. Her top half was only covered by a bra and there was bite marks, bruises and cuts covering her stomach and chest.

Kai slowly and gently picked her up and motioned for Tala to follow him to his car to go home.

* * *

**Please review 3 offers those cookies who review **

**- Weffie **


	7. Chapter 7

Tasha's eyes flicked open. Light was pouring into the room. She blinked and sat up, a wince escaping her lips as she did so. Memories of the previous night rushed through her mind.

Her body felt numb. It felt empty. Dirty even. She wanted to burst out into tears but she couldn't summon the strength to do that.

She looked around the room she was in. '_Where am I???...' _She thought to herself frantically.

The creak of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts as her head turned fast towards the door, her neck cracking loudly.

She relaxed slightly when she saw it was only Kai. His expression was blank as usual as he walked over to the bed she was in and sat down on the edge.

Neither of them spoke as awkwardness took over. Neither one could think of anything to say. It was just too…strange.

Tasha hugged herself protectively, as if afraid Kai might lash out any moment and attack her.

Kai looked over her tired and weak bruised form. "How are you feeling?..."

She shrugged as a reply as she tried to think of how she did feel. What could she say? When nothing came to mind, she replied with only one word.

"Fine."

Kai sighed. "Well that doesn't answer anything except that you aren't fine. You should probably go to the doctors…"

She shook her head almost violently. "No… I can't…"

The door creaked again as Tala walked in. A slight reassuring smile played his lips as he walked over to the bed and stood near Kai.

She couldn't fight this forever. She couldn't just pretend it didn't happen. She needed to know.

"… Who?"

Kai and Tala looked at each other, their eyes trying to decide who would speak. Kai broke his eyes away from Tala's to look at Tasha's.

"We think it was Tinnerman."

She looked up at him, a look that was full of anger, hurt, shocked and even fear.

"No. It can't have been. He wouldn't do that to me. I know you two hate him but how dare you come in here and try and tell me that my like only friend RAPED ME!!!"

At that moment, she couldn't hold it in anymore as she burst into tears.

Tala was looking sympathetic but Kai just looked scary.

"Us hating him has nothing to do with his reputation. I've told you before… he's dangerous."

Tala started to sense that the two stubborn teens in front of him could emerge in a fight soon so he spoke up.

"Well…all we know is that your drink was spiked. It's just we couldn't see Tinnerman anywhere after we found you. Do you remember anything about them?"

Tasha thought for a moment before shaking her head. She turned her back away from them and hugged the pillow. "Just leave me alone."

She could feel their eyes on her but she mentally and physically ignored them.

She heard footsteps cross the room and leave and the door close but she could still sense another presence in the room.

"Kai just leave."

Kai sighed in frustration. "Look, I don't know anything about you. I don't know what your favorite color is, or why you are here in my bed, or even why I care. But I do ok? So does Tala. If you would only listen to us, he is dangerous. I've seen him do it to other girls."

She still wouldn't face him, his words affecting her more than she wished. She brushed away a tear without him noticing.

He sighed again before continuing.

"I don't have much memory from my childhood… But I do know that you grew up with me and Tala and the others. I know what you've been through and I know what you felt. I wish you would just believe me."

She heard him get out and walk across the room and out the door, the clicking noise reassuring privacy.

* * *

Tala and Kai were sitting at the table in silence. Tasha hadn't come down all day and to their own surprise, they were both worried.

"Kai… What if she's pregnant? Or worse, Tinnerman could have diseases."

"She won't go to the doctors. We just have to hope for the best."

Tala nodded in agreement, though he was deep in thought. Kai seemed to just be sitting there with his eyes closed as if asleep.

Time passed and neither of them seemed to think of a solution.

* * *

Tasha sat up and looked around. She spotted another door in the room, which she presumed led to the bathroom.

She got out of the bed and headed over to the door and opened it, revealing that she was right. She headed into the bathroom and looked over her reflection. '_God I look like shit…' _

She turned to walk back out when something caught her eye… something that use to make the pain go away. Maybe it still could.

* * *

Kai looked at Tala, who was still in deep thought.

"What's on your mind Valkov?"

Tala looked up. "Huh? .. Oh. Umm… I'm just worried. What if she goes and tries to hurt herself or something?"

Kai tilted his head slightly in confused. "What you mean?"

Tala sighed, knowing he had to explain. "Last night, when we found her, did you notice her legs?"

Kai gave him a perverted look. "No, not really. Why?"

Tala ran a hand through his hair, making it seem more untidy them it was normally. "Her legs were covered in cuts and scars. And if I remember correctly, so were her arms. I think she may be a cutter."

Kai stayed silent, his mind wondering why she would do that.

Tala stood up. "I think I'm going to go check on her to make sure she's ok."

* * *

Tasha was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, the cold tiles numbing her. On the floor beside her were a few drops of blood. A razor was in her hand, having just reached its target. She couldn't do it deep. She just couldn't. Something was holding her back. But as she watched the blood drip down her arm, the feeling of relief washed over her.

There was a knock at the door. She jumped up quickly and hid her arms behind her back, successfully keeping the razor and her wounds from view.

The door opened and Tala walked in. "Everything ok?"

She smiled brightly, it being almost convincing, ignoring the fact she was just beaten and raped. "Yer great!"

Tala's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew she was lying straight away. She is always a bitch to him but she was being nice.

"Tash… you know, you don't have to lie. You can just tell me."

"But I am fine! I'm doing great!" She smiled forcefully.

Tala sighed. "If you insist." He turned to leave but before he could, something caught his eye. "What's that on the floor?"

Tasha looked to where he was looking and mentally cursed at the blood. "I don't know. Maybe it's Kai's?"

Tala's eyes narrowed. "Give me your wrist."

"W-what? …"

"You heard me."

Tasha tried to keep her composure cool. "But there's no reason to." She stepped back as Tala stepped closer. "Tasha… I'm not an idiot."

"Phhf! Well you fooled me."

Tala blocked her from stepping back any further. "Just give me a look. If there's no reason to then you won't mind proving me wrong?"

Tasha's eyes narrowed. She knew she was caught. "Red fuck off."

Tala's arms reached out and grabbed hers before she could resist, he pulled them in front of her and his eyes went from the razor to her bloody wrist.

"Tasha why are you doing this???"

She pulled her arms out of his grip with a violent force. "Get out. Now!"

Before Tala could reply, the door opened more and Kai walked in. He looked from Tala to Tasha to her wrist and to the razor.

Tasha's hormones were running high. She grabbed the nearest object, the shampoo bottle, and hurled it at the boys. Both moved out of the way in time.

"Tasha you need help."

"Fuck off! I hate you both!" She was picking up random objects and hurling them at the boys.

Tala jumped forward and grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground, unfazed by the blood that was getting on him. Tasha screamed and squirmed and tried to get away. Kai leant down next to her. "Natasha stop"

The tone of his voice scared her and she stopped all movements and looked at him. "Why the fuck do either of you care?" Tears were streaming down her face

"Why shouldn't we care?"

She sniffled. "Just leave me alone… I don't need nobody."

Tala and Kai shared a glance before exiting the bathroom, making sure to grab all sharp objects on exit.

Tasha curled up in a ball and hugged herself, trying to hold back the sobs but failing miserably.

Life just seemed to get worse and worse….


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again everyone. This story is getting darker so if you don't like, then just don't read. Feel free to review.**

**- Weffie**

* * *

The next day dawned on Tasha. Previous doings of the day before rushed through her head.

Looking around she noticed she was back in the same room as yesterday. Noting that no one was around, she got out of bed and went over to the window. Being careful and quiet as possible, she began climbing down the pipe, her feet slipping slightly.

Her nails made screeching noises down the pipe, them digging into it hard.

"Damn heights…" Muttered Tasha.

Upon landing on the ground, she gave a quick sigh of relief before running off before either boy could spot her.

**Tasha's POV **

I couldn't decide what was worse. My house or Kai's. I can either stay with those two and probably be sent to Rehab or something. OR I can stay with auntzilla and get my ass kicked. Choices, choices.

I subconsciously walked back to my house. Spotting a pipe near my window I figured that I might as well try and climb it. Might save me being beaten again.

Ok so it seemed to be a bit trickier than I imagined ….

I struggled to climb up. I looked like a fish out of water or something like that. It would be quite amusing if it wasn't for the fact I might die or something!

"Ah fuck it!" I gave up and walked into the house via the front door, making sure to power walk so I wouldn't get stopped or tackled.

Muahahaha I made it without getting any bruises. Surprise surprise. Oh I just love when my voice is laced with sarcasm…

I fell on my bed, hugging my pillow tightly. I hate life…

**At Kai's House**

Tala sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"She's gone."

Shaking his head, Kai sighed too. "I figured she would find some way to escape."

"What should we do?"

"Let her cool off. I for one do not wish to be castrated by an angry female. If you want to try and stop her right now then I hope you don't want children or sex anytime soon."

Tala threw him a 'You suck but are right but I won't admit it' look.

Kai caught the look and with a smirk replied, "Checkmate."

**With Tasha**

An hour or so after laying down and sulking, she flipped open her phone to find she had a miss call from Sam and a voice message saying for her to call him.

She sat up and hugged herself. Biting her lip she didn't know what to do. Mentally she was wondering why she was hesitating.

_Please tell me I don't believe Hiwatari and Valkov… Sam would never do that… would he?_

Sighing, she dialed his number. Waiting for him to answer, her thoughts went over what the two guys had said.

'_If you would only listen to us, he is dangerous. I've seen him do it to other girls.'_

Sam's voice brought her out of her trance.

"_Tasha is that you?! Oh god I've been so worried!"_

She smiled. 'See Kai', she thought, 'you are wrong'.

"Hey yeah it's me."

"_Where have you been? I couldn't find you last night and I tried calling…" _

"Sorry. I … passed out and when I came to a… friend had taken me home. Not to worry. I'm ok."

"_Thank god! Anyways a bunch of my mates and I are gonna go down to the old tyre yard tonight. Come with us."_

"Yeah ok sure. Not like a have a choice with ya." She forced a laugh.

"_That's right! I'll meet you at the park at 8 tonight then. Bye."_

"Yeah ok see you." She replied and hung up.

_Argh. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into_…

**8 o'clock that night – Tasha's POV **

I sat on a swing in the park rocking gently. Suddenly a pair of hands touched my waist.

I let out a yelp, falling on the ground.

"Tash you ok?"

I spun around and looked at Sam's face.

"Yeah sorry… you just scared me is all.."

He grinned sheepishly. "Soz babe."

I rubbed my arm subconsciously. "No prob…"

"You ready to go?"

I nodded. I never have a choice…

* * *

**  
**

"Hey guys! This is Tasha!"

A bunch of perverted high hellos came back my way.

'_What is this? An orgy or something?...' _

Man everyone is making out or getting high.

This use to be my idea of heaven. A way to escape…

Now I don't know. I'd rather be at home…

Ok I lied.

I watched Sam come back over with a bong and a lighter. He handed it to me and stepped back. Knowing exactly what to do, I flicked the lighter so that the flame shown brightly and inhaled. Feeling the smoke go down my throat and into my lungs, I instantly I felt my head go light and suddenly life didn't seem so bad…

* * *

**  
**

Next thing I knew I was half naked on a bed with one of Sam's friends. Jarrod I think his name was. I didn't really care or pay attention.

I was so out of it I didn't even notice what was going on. All I knew was I was sitting on this bed in my bra and panties with my hand on this guy's cock.

I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and biting me trying to leave him imprint on me.

Suddenly I felt myself being ripped away from the bed. I looked up to see Sam's angry eyes.

"… Yo?"

He looked at me like I was frigin idiot and I heard him threaten Jarrod to get out of the room who took one look at the angry Sam, nodded and left.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

I rubbed my head. "I … don't know. I can't remember parts. All I remember is being in here."

Then he turned around and did something I told everyone he'd never do. He hit me. Not a slap either; a full-on punch with all his force. Well he must have been angry considering I landed on the other side of the bed and fell on the floor.

Standing up, I looked at him while holding my cheek. I was in awe and had no idea what to say. So instead I stood there like an idiot.

"You are a fucking slut you know that?!"

Ok that got my attention. "What?..."

"You heard me. You just fuck or blow anything that walks don't you? Open your legs for anyone?"

"N-no…" Ok what the hell had gotten into him? Why we he so angry? I hated to admit it but he was really scaring me now.

He moved around the bed and grabbed me by his hair and forced me to look at him. I winced in pain but made eye contact.

"Sam you're hurting me…"

"Big fucking deal. You're a slut now fucking suck me bitch."

Ok this was not the Sam I knew… or the Sam I THOUGHT I knew.

"S-Sam you don't know what you're saying. I think you may be drunk…"

WACK!

"Fucking do it now!"

Shakily I reached up and started to unbuckle his pants. What choice did I have? He was too strong for me and I was under the influence of drugs.

He grabbed my head and forced me to take him in my mouth. Tears threatened to spill but I held them.

He kept thrusting over and over into my mouth while holding my head roughly until he finally came.

"Swallow it whore"

I did as I was told, trying to hold back the vomit that threatened to rise up my throat.

Finally he released his grip from my head and hair and pushed me back.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!"

I nodded blankly.

He did up his pants and left the room.

I sat in the middle of the room, barely dressed and having just been abused yet again.

I found my clothes and got dressed. I found it was relatively easy to leave the party without anyone noticing.

I ran back to my house and for one moment, I forgot to be quiet and I slammed the door a little bit too loudly.

"SLUT!"

I saw a blur of someone then suddenly I was being tackled on the ground.

I put my hands over my face to stop the punches my enraged, drunk aunty was throwing. I don't know what came over me or what I was thinking but I did something I'd never done before. I hit back. I hit her with all my force and knocked her off me. I got up and used it as an opportunity to get away. I bolted to my room and locked the door.

Pushing my hair off my face, the tears I had been holding back for ages had finally decided to fall.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't.

I ran into the bathroom and collapsed on the floor in a wave of tears.

… _What had I done to deserve this life? _

It didn't matter now. Why should I have to suffer? I didn't deserve it.

I grabbed my razor and looked at my arm and my veins. Fuck life…

I ran the razor straight down both my arms and watched as a crimson river became visible. I felt dizzy. The room was spinning. My eyes slowly closed and the last thing I remember saying was:

"Please let this be the end…"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A machine beeped in the distance. The steady beeping drove into my head like a jack hammer. I tried to move but my body was so weak I couldn't. Why couldn't I move?

With all the strength I had, I opened my eyes to see I was in a white room tightly tucked into a bed. I looked at my arms and saw they were strapped down by restraints. What was going on?

I jumped slightly as the door opened and a nurse walked in. Whoa hold on. Nurse? I blinked.

The nurse looked at me and smiled as she saw I was awake. She walked over and began making a fuss like fluffing my pillow and making sure the restraints weren't too tight. All while I lied there wondering what was going on.

She reached and touched my forehead checking my temperate. "How are you feeling my dear?" She asked in a disgusting sweet voice.

Finding my voice I ignored the question and asked my own. "What's going on? I don't get it. Why am I here?"

The nurse smiled sadly and looked at me sympathetically. "Dear you tried to kill yourself…"

I drew in a breath as my last memories flooded into my mind like a movie on fast forward. The party, Sam, my Aunty and the razor…

I must have looked startled because the nurse patted my arm and said, "Dear it's ok. You'll be fine. Your brother brought you here…" She kept talking but I didn't listen.

My brother… One of the only people in this world who still cares. Omg what must he have thought?! I'm all he has…

I sniffled and blinked as I realized I was crying. The nurse dabbed a tissue under my eyes and said, "It's going to be alright dear. You should be allowed out tomorrow. They are just keeping you on suicide watch for 24 hours."

Suicide watch…. This didn't make any sense. Why didn't I die? What went wrong? Couldn't anyone see I just wanted to die? This wasn't their decision to keep me alive! It was MY life.

The nurse headed out and I was left to dwell on what had happened. I tugged on the restraints. I wanted to get out of here. And fast. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want people to look at me like I was a helpless child.

Even though I wouldn't admit that I was…

* * *

**In another part of the hospital **

"Tala why the hell did you bring me here to see your grandmother?"

"Because I don't like coming to hospitals by myself. It makes me depressed."

"Great and you want me to be depressed as well"

The bluenette and red-head walked through the hospital. They walked past the reception desk when a name caught their attention.

"Yeah that's right. Natasha Royds. Poor girl. Yeah she just woke up. I know! A suicide attempt… Poor dear."

Kai and Tala looked at each other and hastily walked over to the reception desk. The nurse and receptionist looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Can you please tell us what room Natasha Royds is in?"

The nurse and receptionist frowned. "Friends or relatives?"

Kai opened his mouth to probably say neither but Tala elbowed him in the ribs and spoke quickly. "Kai's her boyfriend and I'm her cousin."

"Oh. Well in that case since she's on suicide watch we can only let relatives in. It's room 361."

"Thanks."

They walked off down the hall counting the rooms.

"357… 358…. 359… 360…. Aha! 361!"

They looked at each other before pushing the door open and walking in.

**Tasha's POV**

I heard the door open again. Argh! That god damn nurse is back! I kept my head away from the door and faced the opposite way. I didn't feel like talking.

"Tasha?"

I froze. Oh no. Anyone but them…

I swallowed hard and turned to look at the door and faced my suspicions.

"…"

They took a seat on either side of me so I couldn't look away. Damn them to hell the nosey bastards.

I felt a hand on my right arm and I looked and found myself looking into Tala's eyes. Crap! I called him Tala!

A hand on my left arm made me cringe and I slowly looked over to Hiwatari. His eyes were blank and emotionless much unlike mine. I couldn't stop the pain and hurt showing through my eyes.

"Why…?" I heard Valkov ask.

I chose to ignore him. I couldn't answer. I didn't want people to see me vulnerable and weak.

The door opened again and we all looked over to see a man in a white coat. I read the name tag and cringed when it said "Dr."

"Hello folks. I'm Dr. Himatock. Now the reception told me one of you two boys is Natasha's boyfriend?"

Tasha opened her mouth to protest but Tala drowned out her words.

"Yeah that's Kai" He said pointing to Kai.

Kai glared at him and looked at the doctor. The doctor paid no attention and scribbled on his clipboard in his hand. "Can I see you outside for a moment?"

Kai nodded and followed the doctor out.

* * *

**With Tasha and Tala **

"Tasha what's going on with you?"

"Just go away Valkov. I'm really not in the mood."

Tala frowned. "Tasha I'm serious. This is really bad. Why would you want to kill yourself?"

She turned to face him. "I don't expect you to understand Mr. I'm-so-fucking-perfect!"

She could feel the tears pushing against her eyelids and she bit her lip to stop them falling. She let a sob slip and a few tears fell against her wishes. Tala reached up and brushed them away with his thumb.

"We only want to help you Tash…"

She laughed bitterly. "Help me? You can't be fucking serious. I don't need help. I'm absolutely fucking fine!"

Tala sighed in frustration. "Yes because that is why you have cuts all over your body. And that's why you are always covered in bruises. Oh! And that's why we found you unconscious at the party with your knickers ripped. And yes that's why you try to hide all your problems and just say that you are 'absolutely fucking fine'! Am I right?"

She sobbed loudly unable to hold it in any longer. She tugged at the restraints viciously, wanting nothing more than to hide her face in her hands.

Tala put his hand over hers. "Tash… you don't have to be like this. You don't need to sell yourself or abuse yourself. There's other ways to relieve the pressure of life."

"… Like you would know" Came a reply in a small voice.

This time Tala laughed. "Are you serious? You know my history. You know what I went through. You know what Kai went through too. Don't you remember when your first day? I didn't remember you. And Kai didn't even. You weren't the one who got beaten and drugged and made into some artificial perfect person. I've told you a thousand times and more that I was sorry about Nardi and I was sorry about your mum. I couldn't stop them and you know it!"

At the mention of her mum and sister, Tash cried even louder.

* * *

**With Kai and Mr. Himatock **

"Thank you for coming out. You are?"

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Well Mr. Hiwatari I'll be brief and honest. Do you hit Miss Royds?"

Kai's eyes narrowed at the question. "I would never hit a female. Ever."

"Uh…well that's good but she really isn't in good shape Mr. Hiwatari. She's suffering from malnutrition which seems to indicate an eating disorder, she's covered in a number of bruises and she has a fair amount of cuts on her body from self-mutilation and she's pregnant."

Kai looked up. "What?" The doctor looked uneasy at the temper of the young boy in front of him.

"She's pregnant… "

The shock must have read on Kai's face because the doctor then proceeded. "Have you and Miss. Royds ever had sexual relations Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai threw a glare at him. "No."

The doctor looked confused. "Oh… uh…"

Kai growled. "She would never ever cheat on anyone willingly."

The doctor stared at him for a moment trying to take in what he said. "… Mr. Hiwatari are you saying that Miss. Royds was raped?"

Kai exhaled deeply. "That's exactly what I'm saying"

He turned his back to the doctor and walked back in.

* * *

Tala and Tasha looked over at Kai and the doctor as they walked back in. Kai looked straight at her as if looking into her soul. Her tear stained face stared back.

Dr. Himatock looked at the three of them deciding that it was best if Kai told her. "I'll be back later Miss. Royds." With that he left leaving the other two to look at Kai.

Kai sighed and sat down. He looked at Tasha wishing he wasn't the one who had to deliver the news.

"Natasha… I… The doctor told me something that you should know…"

Tala frowned in worry and confusion. Tasha blinked and waited for his reply.

"… You're…. hm…. You're pregnant…."

"W-what?" Her voice was choked and laced with pain.

Tala sat there wide eyed waiting for Kai to suddenly yell 'April Fools!'

Kai looked at her sadly. "I know you know something we don't. I know you know who hurt you. You need to let us help you. Do you know who it is?"

Without thinking she nodded, her lip near bleeding from biting it so hard.

Tala touched her arm, making her look at him. "Was it Tinnerman?"

She sat quiet for a moment. Sam's words going over in her head. _'Don't you dare tell anyone about this!'_

She closed her eyes then almost immediately opened them again.

"No. It wasn't"

* * *

**Oh the suspense! Tehe! Come on people review! Why don't I get reviews? Love meeeeeeeeeee feed meeeeeeeeeeeeeee never leave me. **

**Review and I'll update every few days. nods Also be sure to read my story "What goes around always comes back for revenge". I've got back into writing that and I've got some really good ideas for it!**

**So review! shakes fist**

**- Weffie**

**hands out Kai plushies to everyone that reviews **


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Tasha was let out of the hospital. She was, to her dismay, accompanied by Tala and Kai.

"_Now it would be best if Miss Royds stayed at one of your houses for the next few days just incase…" _

So against her wishes, Kai complied with the doctor's advice and forced her to come home with him.

The whole ride home she sat in silence with her arms crossed and a blank look on her face. Tala and Kai had long stopped trying to talk to her as she just ignored them and refused to even look at them.

They pulled into Kai's drive and she hopped out of the car and walked slowly to the door. Tala and Kai looked at each other with a sigh. Kai opened the door and she walked in, still without a glance at them.

Tala sighed and muttered about needing to use the bathroom and walked off.

Kai looked at Tasha, who was just staring at the floor. "Tasha...?"

No acknowledgement what so ever. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Natasha you can't ignore me forever."

"… I can try."

He rolled his words at her words. "You are being childish. Stop it."

She turned around to face him. "I am NOT childish. Fuck you!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst but didn't say anything.

"I really wish you'd keep the fuck out of my life!"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Why's that? So you can kill yourself? Grow up."

A moment's silence; then her eyes flashed dangerously before she slammed her fist into his cheek. He stumbled slightly, not expecting the hit.

"YOU grow up! You selfish bastard! You have no idea what I'm going through!" She made a run towards the door but Kai was too fast and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and held onto her tightly.

"You're right! I don't have an idea. Because you won't tell me anything!"

"For good reason! Nosey asshole!"

She pounded her fists into his chest trying to inflict damage. Unfazed, Kai held her until she was just a quivering mess of tears and shakes. She fell again his chest and sobbed into it.

Tala walked back into the room and blinked at the sudden change in Tasha's emotions and Kai's affection as he stood there and held her.

Kai spotted Tala and ignored him as he rubbed Tasha's back. This didn't make him vulnerable did it?

Slowly her breathing evened out and soon she was dozing against him. He leaned down and picked her up bridal style and motioned Tala to follow as he carried her to a spare room upstairs.

Kai gently lied her down and pulled the covers over her and stood back.

"Funny how she always ends up here isn't it?" Tala said almost whispering.

'_Yeah, funny'. _Kai thought sarcastically to himself.

* * *

Around three hours later, Tasha stirred and woke up. The room was slightly dark as twilight was setting in. She recognized this room as the one she was in before when she was here. 

Wondering what she should do, she hugged her knees and bit her lip.

She jumped a foot in the air when an AFI song starting playing. Realizing it was her phone, she shakily reached over and grabbed it and flipped it open.

"… Hello?"

"_Tash how's it going?"_ She cringed at Sam's voice.

"… Ok." She replied in a small voice.

She heard someone speak to him in the background. _"Yeah… I said yes! Tash I'll text you ok?"_

He hung up the phone and less than a minute later, her phone beeped with a text message.

'_Sorry my sister wanted me to take a picture of her. Anyways meet me in the park in 10 minutes. Don't be late.' _

She gulped slightly at the threat at the end. What should she do?

Her mind went back to the party and decided that if she didn't go, he was more than likely going to hunt her down and hurt her.

'_Maybe I should face him…' _

She put her phone on the pillow and walked over to the window and looked down. _'Ok I've done this once before… it's not that hard…'_ She thought. She slowly made her way down and ran to the park.

* * *

Kai and Tala were sitting in the study playing cards. 

"2 pair."

"Fuck you Kai."

"Isn't my fault you keep losing."

Tala sighed and threw his cards down in frustration. "I give up. Whatever!"

Kai smirked. "Cry baby."

"Shut it!"

He shook his head. "You think we should go and check on Natasha and see if she's hungry?"

Tala nodded and stood up. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He yelled before running off.

Kai rolled his eyes and bolted off.

* * *

"I still don't see how you beat me." 

"Seriously Tala just admit you are second to me."

"Never!"

They pushed open the door and walked in.

"What the… where is she?!"

Kai walked over to the empty bed. He spotted the phone lying on the pillow and picked it up. A blank look on his face.

"We have to go find her. Now."

"Ok… but why?"

A dark look crossed Kai's face. He passed the phone to Tala. "That's why."

* * *

Kai and Tala were practically running to the park. 

"Tinnerman doesn't have a sister!"

"Yeah but she doesn't know that. And that's not what I'm worried about. He wrote 'don't be late'. He was threatening her Tala. I think she's lying to us about him."

They reached the park and looked around.

"Where now?"

"I can't see anything its pitch black."

"Sshh! Listen…."

They both strained to hear when they heard two muffled voices near by.

They walked over slowly, being as inconspicuous as possible. Hiding behind a bush, they looked through and saw Tasha and Sam standing some 15 feet away. They could hear them talking.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"…. No"

"I'm serious Tasha you better not have."

"I didn't. I promise."

"Good. You know I care about you right?"

They watched as Tasha just shrugged, her eyes glued to the ground.

"I said 'right'?!" His voice was laced with threats.

"… Then why would you hurt me?" Her voice was so quiet, so close to a whisper that they almost didn't hear.

"Oh be realistic Tasha. Girls are only good for one thing. Don't you want to be good for me?"

Kai growled almost inaudibly while Tala had to stop himself leaping out of the bushes.

Tasha took a step back. "… I'm not a toy Sam."

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will do as I say you stupid wench!" He almost yelled as he punched her across the face knocking her to the ground.

Kai and Tala jumped out of the bushes at that.

"Tinnerman don't you dare touch her you fucking bastard!"

Sam looked over at them bemused. "Well well look who it is."

Tasha looked over and cringed when she saw them. She remained on the ground, embarrassed and rather cold with a bruise appearing on her face.

They took a step forward but stopped when Sam pulled out a gun. "Take one step further and I'll shoot your beloved wench." He said, pointing the gun at Tasha.

All three pairs of eyes widened.

Sam looked at Tasha. "So you did tell them?"

She shook her head almost violently. "… I don't know how they knew…" she replied in a small voice.

Tala held up her phone. "Maybe this is why?"

Kai's eyes narrowed at Sam. "Do tell us Tinnerman. Does Tasha know that you don't have a sister? Or have you been keeping your other girlfriends a secret from her?"

Tasha blinked and looked at all of them confused. "W-what?"

Sam only smirked in reply. "Yeah it's true. So what? You were just a nobody. An opportunity to get some. The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Tasha stood up ignoring the pain. "You are a fucking cunt!"

Sam growled and cocked the trigger. "Don't you dare speak to me that way"

"Tasha don't…"

She looked at Tala. "Keep out of this Tala. This doesn't concern you anymore."

"Of course it concerns us!"

"Kai just get out of here."

If the situation wasn't so serious, the guys might have died from her calling them by their first names. But Sam pointing the gun at Tasha who was choosing the wrong moment to speak back wasn't exactly the time to point that out.

Sam grabbed Tasha by the arm and pushed her over to Kai and Tala. Stumbling slightly, she almost fell over but was stopped by Tala catching her.

Regaining herself, she straightened up but leant back against Tala when she saw Sam pointing the gun at them.

"Maybe I should just kill you all and hide the bodies. I don't think anyone will miss you."

Nobody said anything. He pointed the gun at Tasha again. "You should be first. I'm sick of seeing your face. Any last words?"

Squeezing Kai's hand tightly, she looked at Sam with not one ounce of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah I got five for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Go to hell you bastard."

And then he shot…

* * *

**Tehe another chapter! I dedicate this chappy to Kails-chan and Em-chan-ninja. I heart you pair. **

**Review! Lots of reviews! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee. And then I'll update!!! **

**- Weffie**


	11. Chapter 11

The wind whistled and howled. The clouds were grey as they promised rain. It seemed like the whole world stopped to mourn.

The funeral was today.

It had been approximately 8 days since Sam fired the shot.

About 80 people were in the graveyard standing near a coffin. Everyone was here to pay their final respects to the deceased.

The priest stepped forward and bowed his head to many of the crying occupants near the front.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a very special person. They were very loved by everyone here and will be surely missed. Everyone please bow their heads for Tala Valkov."

Kai and Tasha stood in the very front, dressed in black with their heads bowed. Tasha had tears streaking down her face. As much as she was antagonistic towards Tala, she loved him, much like a brother. He had saved her. At the last second, he jumped in front of the bullet which hit an artery near his heart. He died before the ambulance could arrive.

Kai stood next to her with his head bowed. His face was emotionless but if you looked closely you could see the pain behind his eyes. Tala was his best friend. The only one he could stand to be around all the time, and the only one he trusted. He vowed to get revenge on Sam if it was the last thing he did.

The funeral went fast. Tears and hugs were everywhere. There were a lot of girls from school there, all of them crying as if they were his girlfriend or something.

Neither Kai nor Tasha got up to speak. What was the point? No one there knew him like they did and they didn't think it was any of their business.

A reception was held near by in the church with a few beverages and snacks. Kai and Tasha skipped it and went back to Kai's house.

Tasha had stayed there for the last week for safety reasons, and secretly because she liked being near Kai. Her feelings had blossomed for him and she couldn't explain why.

They sat in his bedroom; him on the couch in his room and her on the edge of his bed.

Silence; that's all there was.

Tasha had hardly spoken 3 words to Kai. He knew that she blamed herself for his death. She was racked with guilt.

Kai looked at his watch. "It's 4pm. We have to go to the council house for the will reading." He looked at Tasha.

Her head was bowed, her eyes on the floor. He caught her small nod.

He walked over to her and knelt in front of her and lifted her chin. "It's not your fault Tash.."

Two tears fell from her eyes. "… Why didn't I listen to you guys before? If I had… If I wasn't so stupid… then this wouldn't have happened!"

He brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault. It was Tinnerman's and believe me, he will get his worth."

She nodded automatically, still not believing his words. He held out his hand for her and she took it and stood up. She didn't let go, instead just walked with him to his car.

He drove to the council house and they walked to the given room they were told to go to.

The lawyer was waiting there for them.

"Mr. Hiwatari, Miss. Royds, so sorry for your loss." He said while shaking their hands.

They all sat down and he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Since the deceased was 18 years of age, he was legally an adult and free to do with his possessions as he wanted. It is really lucky he actually made a will. People don't usually do them until they are older-"

"Can you just get on with it?"

The lawyer looked at Kai who was watching Tasha sadly.

"Uh.. Of course. My apologies. Anyways, Mr. Valkov's will." He cleared his throat. "I, Tala Valkov, leave all my belongings to be split rightfully between Kai Nicolas Hiwatari and Natasha Louise Royds. This includes my bank account, my house and car, miscellaneous objects and everything else that was owned by me."

"Can you please give us a moment alone?"

"Certainly Mr. Hiwatari." The lawyer replied and left the room.

Kai looked at Tasha. "I know you don't want to be here. It will all be over soon."

"… It's never going to be over."

Kai frowned and grabbed her hand. "It will get easier."

"… Why'd you come looking for me that night?"

He was taken back by this question. "… We saw the message on your phone and we knew you were in danger."

"But why?"

"You think we didn't care about you?"

"No. But why would you?"

"There are some things I just can't explain."

"Nothing matters anymore. The world isn't the same."

"Of course it's the same. There's just less in it."

"Is that what I get as punishment? Losing someone I care about when I'm the one who wants to die!?"

"… Don't talk like that…"

"It's the truth. Why bother to lie anyways? I have nothing to live for."

"You have me."

She looked at him. "… Not forever though. You'll move on and find a girlfriend and I'll be left to fend for myself and probably get eaten by wild dogs by the age of 19."

"What if the girl I want is right in front of me?"

She turned around to look behind her, for a moment really believing there was someone else behind her. Blinking, she realized no one was there. She blushed and turned back round to face him.

"Kai-"

He cut her off from whatever she was about to say by pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes momentarily widened before closing as she kissed him back.

Pulling apart, they looked at each other and smiled.

Maybe things would be alright after all…

* * *

**This is the second last chapter. This is dedicated to Kails. Happy birthday muffin! Glomp And to Em, I heart chu. Tehe!**

**Review? **

**- Weffie**


	12. Chapter 12 LEMON!

3 Months Later

"Kai! Have you seen the box with my CDs in it?" I called from the study. Kai and I had decided to move in together and figured to move into Tala's old house that he left us.

I turned around as Kai walked in holding a box. "This the one?" I nodded and he put the box down on the ground and walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I leant into him and hugged him.

These past 3 months had gone slow and were very quiet. Sam was still missing and the police were looking out for him. I think his greatest problem is Kai, who seriously wants to kill him.

I still wasn't 100 happy but who was these days?

I was starting to show in my stomach. I grimaced at the thought of the father of the baby I was carrying but Kai reassured me he would stand by me always so that helps.

I haven't hurt myself for about 2 months. Kai caught me cutting a few weeks after Tala's death. I still blame myself but Kai makes me tell him when I'm down so that I don't feel alone.

Kai's phone ringing brought me from my thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I could slightly hear another voice on the phone and Kai saying he'd be right there. He hung up and looked at me.

"I've got to go somewhere quickly. Will you be right to get your stuff from your old house?" I nodded. "John said my aunty wasn't home."

He nodded back. "Alright. I'll drop you off on my way."

We got into his car and he drove to my now ex-house and I leaned over and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you back home." He nodded and I got out of the car and watched him drive off.

I let myself in and closed the door. Peaceful.

"SLUT!!"

I dodged the figure leaping at me and backed into the doorway. What the hell?! She wasn't meant to be here.

"You aren't meant to be here!"

My aunty straightened up and looked at me. "Sorry to disappoint you slut." She looked at my stomach. "AHA! SEE!"

This wasn't good. I needed to get out of here before she hurt me. I made a break for the door but she bet me there.

I stepped back from her. She raised her fist and I tried to dodge but she got me in the cheek. I stumbled back slightly but regained myself. Subconsciously I put my arms over my stomach while I glared at her. To put it frankly, I was in shit…

She leapt at me and I kicked her in the gut as hard as I could. She fell back but the look in her eyes told me I only enraged her more.

I needed Kai I realized. I made a break for the kitchen to reach the phone. Luckily the phone was cordless. I grabbed it and bolted into the bathroom and locked the door.

My aunty was smashing herself against the door trying to break it. I didn't have much time so I dialed Kai's cell as fast as I could.

I cried out when it went to message bank. Why?! Why of all times is his phone off?!

I dropped the phone and it smashed on the ground. I fell next to the smashed phone and sobbed into my hands. I could hear the door creaking and knew it was only a matter of minutes before she got in. I was trapped and as good as dead…

* * *

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Hiwatari." The guy smiled and handed Kai a green bag. 

"Hn." He took the bag and walked out. He reached for his phone and realized it was off. He turned it on and got in his car and headed back home.

He pulled into the drive way and got out and walked into the house. He looked around and frowned.

"Tash?" He called out. No reply.

Worry over took him as he reached for his phone and dialed her number.

"Sorry the number you have tried to call is currently unavailable. Please try again later."

He ran out to his car and started the motor.

'_Maybe I'll just drive past to make sure nothing happened…'_

His tyres spun as he pulled out and sped off towards her aunt's house. As he approached he noted that nothing seemed different. He frowned and got out and walked over to the door and knocked. No one answered.

Worried, he turned and walked back to his car reluctantly. He drove all over town for a good hour or so before admitting temporary defeat and headed home again.

* * *

She wasn't home by 7 that night. Not 8, 9, 10pm either. It wasn't until 11:36pm that night that Kai heard anything. His phone rang, making him jump slightly. 

"Hello?"

"_Hello is this Mr. Hiwatari?"_

"Yes…"

"_This is Greenock Hospital. We are calling in regards to a Miss Natasha Royds. The doctor asks if you can come here immediately..." _

That was all he needed to hear as he hung up and practically ran to his car. He drove towards the hospital doing at least 40 over the limit.

Rushing inside he went over to the information and demanded to know where she was. The frighten receptionist choked out a random number which was her room and watched him stalk off in a hurry to it.

When he found the room, he walked straight in, ignoring stares from doctors and nurses nearby.

He looked over to the bed and saw a black and blue looking Natasha lying there, clearly unconscious. He took two strides and looked down at her figure. He stroked her cheek gently, wishing she'd wake up so he'd know who to murder, even though he had a clear idea.

The door opened and a doctor dressed in a white coat walked in and looked up from his clipboard.

"Mr. Hiwatari I presume?" The only reply he got was a short nod. "I'm Doctor Mandell. Are you her boyfriend?" Once again all he got was a short nod. "Well I hate to be the one to break it to you but Miss Royds lost her baby…"

Kai's gaze shifted to Tasha, his emotions a mixture of relief, depression and worry.

The doctor excused himself before exiting. Kai sat down next to her bed and gently took her hand. He whispered a few incoherent words as he watched her sleep.

* * *

The sun shone into the room. The girl on the bed murmured, her brow creased in annoyance at the light. 

"Bloody light…"

Her eyes peered open and blinked at the white ceiling in front of her. Memories of her last conscious moments flooded her head. Was she dead?

She sat up abruptly and looked around. She quickly acknowledged the sleeping Russian that was clinging to her hand and looked adorable.

She smiled and brushed his bang out of his face. The simple movement caused him to wake suddenly. His eyes opened and he looked at Tasha's bruised face. He sat up fast.

"You're awake"

"So it would seem." She laughed. He frowned. "Are you ok?"

With a grim expression she laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah. Never better."

"Stop making it a joke. What happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

He sighed. "She was there wasn't she?"

"Mmm."

"You lost the baby…"

Her gaze snapped to him, her expression unreadable. She sighed. "Oh."

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"I suppose it's for the best..."

"I'm sorry… I should have been there with you."

She looked over at him sadly. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself Kai."

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Shit happens."

"Mmm." He agreed quietly.

"Hey Kai…"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

Two days later Tasha was released from hospital. She barely left Kai's side. She felt as if the whole world was against her and wanted her dead. 

The two of them were walking down the street towards their home, hands locked. Her bruises had gone a greenish color and were starting to fade. Her urges to hurt herself were at an all time high so Kai was constantly with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Kai pulled out his keys as they approached the front door. They took off their shoes as he opened the door and held it open for her, watching her walk in.

They both looked up as the phone began ringing.

"I'll get it." Said Tasha and she went to go answer it.

Kai could briefly hear her talking and a few minutes later she returned. "What was it?"

She smiled. "They arrested my Aunty and she's going to be locked up for a long time."

"Good." He replied as he hugged her.

Her face lit up. "I should ring John and tell him!"

Kai laughed at her suggestion. "He's on vacation with his new girlfriend. We'll wait until he's home again to tell him."

"Yeah, you're right as always."

"I'm not _always_ right."

"Are too!"

"Not."

"Ahuh!" She walked off before he could reply. He growled and followed her. He always had the last word.

She walked into their bedroom and was looking through her clothes when she felt his presence behind her before his hands rested on her waist. She could feel his body heat, it radiating through her from their close distance. Her breath got caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. He moved closer to her, closing the small gap between them so that he was pressed against her back. Her eyes widened slightly in recognition as she felt _him_ pressed against her lower back.

She gulped as she felt his breath tickle her ear as he leaned down to it. "Maybe I am always right. I don't know. And quite frankly I don't care."

Her legs started to feel like jelly and she suddenly grabbed onto the cupboard for support. She felt his breath move from her ear to her neck and she gasped when he nipped at her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him press kisses to her creamy skin.

Kai smirked to himself. He knew all her weak spots. He knew how to make her cave in and where she liked to be touched. She melted in his arms, giving him complete control over her, just the way he liked it.

His hands moved down over her thighs and her eyes shot open. Feeling more mischievous, she pushed her backside into his hips and she heard him growl. Repeating the movement, she let out a small 'Eek!' when he lifted her up bridal style and walked over to the bed and dropped her on it.

Lying on her back, she watched as he moved and straddled her. Leaning up, she kissed him deeply. She mewed softly when she felt him kiss back, his tongue pushing past her lips to start a tongue war with hers. She cupped his head gently as their tongues clashed with each other.

Kai pulled back from her, smirking at her noise of protest. He looked down at her as his hands ran up her sides and grabbed her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. His fingers traced patterns on her stomach as she, almost desperately, grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him.

She wrapped her right leg over his waist and flipped them in his moment of vulnerability. Resting her hands on his chest, she leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss again. His hands held onto her hips tightly, almost hard enough to leave more bruises on her.

She slid down his body, the heat pulsing through her. Reaching her destination, she began unbuckling his pants, Kai's burning gaze watching her movements. Pulling the zipper down, she tugged his pants down in one violent movement, leaving him momentarily in his boxers.

He reached down and grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him. Rolling over so he was once again on top, he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, his fingers undoing it with much expertise. Flinging it over his shoulder somewhere, he bent down and took one of her hardened buds in his mouth. She cried out and arched into him, wanting to feel more of him in every possible way.

She felt his tongue move and swirl, his mouth alternating between breasts. Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed him back and reached for his boxers. She cried out in anguish as his hands stopped her and he whispered in her ear, "Stop being so impatience. You'll get it eventually."

He moved his hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned them before sliding them down her legs. Pushing the jeans on to the floor, his hand moved back up her leg and his finger linked under the side of her black boy shorts. Grabbing both sides of her panties, he pulled them down, her smell of arousal apparent to his senses. Flicking the discarded object away, he looked down at her naked body, and despite the bruises and scars, he still found her absolutely beautiful and at the same time sexy.

He parted her legs with his hands and his right hand moved up to cup her sex. She gasped and pushed her hips further into his hand. Not wanting to tease her much longer, he slid his middle finger into her wet heat and she bucked slightly, the tension building in her abdomen. Adding a second finger, he began pumping them in and out of her. When he knew she was close, he pulled back and kissed her when she cried out in frustration.

He moved out of his boxers as he kissed her, him throwing them away like the rest of their clothing.

Moving up between her legs, he put the head of his erection at her entrance. Kissing her collarbone, he slid into her heat. He groaned at the feeling of her and she grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh.

He began thrusting in and out of her, a rhythm becoming apparent. Tasha moaned as she felt the heat beginning once again in her abdomen.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned into her neck as he slid in deeper. He nipped at her neck as she cried out for him to go faster. Obeying, he pushed into her faster, his knob hitting her cervix as he went deeper and harder.

He kept up the pace for the next 14 minutes, his stamina putting most guys to shame. It was shortly after that when Tasha cried out, her inner muscles squeezing around his manhood as she came. Moments later Kai came, not being able to hang on anymore. His seed shot into her heat and he groaned and fell on top of her.

Tasha's body shivered slightly as the sweat that covered them was being met by the breeze.

Pulling up the blanket around them, Kai pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Tasha can I ask you something?"

"Mmm…" was her reply, meaning yes.

"Do you love me?"

She looked at him. "Yes."

"Would you do anything for me?"

She blinked in confusion slightly. "Of course I would …"

She watched him reach into his draw and pull out a green bag. He reached inside and pulled out something that she couldn't see. He turned and looked at her.

"Will you marry me?" He put out his hand and held out a box. Sitting in the box was the most gorgeous ring Tasha had ever laid eyes upon. It was silver with emerald stones on it surrounding a diamond.

Her eyes widen and she felt the tears swell up. "Oh my god, Kai…"

He smiled at her. "Say yes and I'll protect you with my life forever."

"Yes!!" She hugged him with all of her remaining energy and strength and watched as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Everything was going to be alright. And finally she realized that her life wasn't so pointless after all.

* * *

**Hoohah I'm finished!! Please review! And thanks to all for reading!!**

**- Weffie **

**.hands everyone plushies and smut.**


End file.
